The Pocky Game
by The Krystal Cat
Summary: Remus gets a box of chocolate pocky for Christmas and decides to share it with Sirius. Maybe playing the Pocky Game with the last stick wasn't suck a bad idea. Wolfstar.


Remus looked at the small box in Catherine's hand. "What is that?"

"Pocky." She replied, pushing the box into his hand. "And this," she shook a strange looking bottle slightly, "is a Japanese soda." She clutched it tighter when he tried to look at it. "Mine. The pocky is yours. Merry Christmas."

Sirius walked into the room with a tire smile. He looked at Catherine and then the box in Remus' hand. "What's that?"

"Pocky. Feel free to share Remi." Catherine stood and left for her own room.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Pocky?"

"This one's chocolate," Remus chirped happily. "It says 'chocolate cream covered biscuit sticks' so apparently they're cream covered biscuit sticks."

"Well go ahead an open them, might as well try them." Sirius flopped gracelessly beside Remus.

With a shrug the auburn haired make opened the box. Inside was two packages. He opened on and pulled out a biscuit stick which he promptly broke in half and handed the end that wasn't completely covered to Sirius.

"Cheers!" Sirius tapped his end to Remus' before nibbling on it.

Remus shivered contentedly. "This is good!"

Sirius nodded and finished his. Remus shared until there was one left. "Who gets it," Sirius asked.

"Play the Pocky Game," Catherine quipped as she walked through the room to the kitchen.

"What's that?" Remus asked, quite curious.

"Each player holds and end in their mouth as they nibble and get closer." She shrugged as she returned with a large slice of apple pie. "First one to pull away looses."

"Wh-what happens if you don't pull away," Sirius flushed.

"You kiss." She shrugged and giggled before walking back to her room.

Remus blinked and the pocky and then to Sirius. "Do you want to?"

"Why not," Sirius shrugged sheepishly. Kissing Remus sounded like a good plan.

He tentatively took the offered end in his own mouth. They nibbled slowly towards each other, blushes growing. Sirius broke away mere centimetres before their lips touched.

Remus looked... Disappointed? No, that's not... Bet maybe... No, Remus wasn't...

"S-sorry." Sirius said softly. His cheeks flushed darker.

"It's alright," Remus chuckled weakly. He touched his lips lightly as I he was imagining Sirius' lips against his. "Is it really such a bad idea to kiss me...?"

Sirius gulped. He dug his little finger into his ear. There was no way Remus had just said that. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

Remus flushed and covered his mouth. He shook his head wildly. "I-I didn't say anything." He flushed brighter at the curious look Sirius gave him. "A-alright... I asked i-if it was s-such a bad id-dea to kiss me." He bit his bottom lip and looked away.

Sirius' gaze softened. "No, it's just... I didn't think... Remus, you're perfect. I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

Remus looked at Sirius curiously. "Why would you ruin our friendship with a kiss? You've seen me without cloths for Christ's sake."

Sirius flushed again. "Yeah, I know. I was stupid." Did Remus...? Throwing caution to the wind he blurted, "Remus I love you. I've loved you for a long time now but I was afraid of ruining our friendship so I tried to hide it and-"

Remus was laughing. Why was he laughing? "Silly mutt," Remus chuckled, pulling Sirius in for a chaste kiss.

Catherine smiled to herself as she ended the recording and went off to her room. She definitely had to send this to Lily, even if it was the last thing she did. If either Remus or Sirius found out it really would be the last thing she did!

* * *

><p><em><strong>My inspiration came when I was out and about with my stepdad and we found this Asian place that was open. We were looking for a seasoning (we're having crab for Christmas dinner) and I stumbled upon the Isle that had all sorts of Japanese biscuit candies. So I got a box of chocolate pocky. On the way in I saw these Japanese sodas so I begged for one of those too. I'm a happy Cat. I thought of Remus as I nibbled on my pocky because hey, chocolate. I hope you like this! ~Cat. <strong>_


End file.
